X
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis X, Diantha and Korrina continue their fight. Gurkinn decides to give his Gengar to X, who manages to Mega Evolve it. While Diantha is trapped with Malva inside the trap, Korrina pursues Celosia. Chapter Plot Malva looks how everyone is battling, including the Champion and the Gym Leader. However, she is uncertain why Gurkinn is not fighting. Essentia replies it is because she hurt him at the Tower of Mastery. Malva doubts that, believing it is actually because Chalmers tried to drown and poison Gurkinn. X, however, lands down and notices Gurkinn, who is glad that X remembers him. Korrina warns Gurkinn it is no time for talking. Gurkinn considers her scary, so decides to give X his Gengar. However, Gengar rarely listens to him and always seeks attention, but it also makes it a powerful Pokémon. X starts thinking, but Korrina shouts X to accept Gengar, as he hasn't got much of a choice in the middle of the battle. Trevor reminds X Gengar can Mega Evolve. Gurkinn confirms this, considering Gengar has the Gengarite, but it is only a matter of bonding with the Pokémon. X approaches Gengar and whispers something in its ear. Gengar stands up and uses Shadow Punch, hitting Trevenant. Gurkinn is surprised and asks what X told Gengar. X replies Gengar would look cool if it saved everyone by attacking the enemies and let it know that Mega Gardevoir and Mega Lucario may steal the glory if it does not stand up to its enemies. Gurkinn is amused, but X is displeased, for he can't Mega Evolve Elec nor Kanga. Gurkinn admits he has not explained everything about the Key Stone, but asks X a question - what did he feel when putting the Mega Ring on for the first time. X remembers that all his feelings and strength poured through the Key Stone, like gaining a new heart. Gurkinn admits not everyone feels the same, but lets X know he did well. Gurkinn admits X's attempt to Mega Evolve Pokémon failed, for he can do it only once per a time. Trevor realizes it is true, for X sometimes did attempt to Mega Evolve two Pokémon, but failed. Malva, seeing it is getting interesting, goes with Braixen to join in the battle, deciding to fight against the actress, Diantha. Malva orders Celosia to fight against Korrina and Essentia to hold off Gengar. Diantha sees Malva has returned, who has Braixen use Magic Room. Korrina is worried about Diantha, but Gurkinn orders her to focus on Celosia, who has gone off with the captives. Gengar attempts to attack Trevenant, who evades the attack. Gurkinn realizes Trevenant is well-trained and can predict many attacks. Gengar leaves, realizing it can't win this battle. X, however, claims Gengar they can still win the battle, naming it Lasma. X sees Lasma can use Confuse Ray and thanks it for saving him, hoping X can see more of Lasma's actions. A light is emitted from Lasma and disappears. Essentia realizes Gengar has hidden itself among the shadows and has Trevenant attack them. X Mega Evolved Gengar, who appears behind Trevenant and uses Shadow Punch, defeating Trevenant and freeing X's friends. Trevor, Tierno, Shauna and Y commend X for Mega Evolving Mega Gengar. X reminds them Gengar has to receive praise, making Shauna annoyed at that. From afar, Korrina notices light, seeing it was from Mega Evolution and is glad the "pajama boy" has managed to impress her, seeing how she refused to teach him more at their first encounter. For her grandfather told her Mega Evolution is more about bonds of Pokémon, rather than traditions or ceremonies they normally do. Seeing the Xerneas tree, Korrina and Lucario leap off and intercept Celosia. Celosia has Aegislash attack Korrina, whose Lucario blocks the attack. Korrina claims she is not here only to save the tree, but the people as well. She claims Team Flare has gone low to have abducted the people and destroyed the kids' dreams. Korrina Mega Evolves Lucario, fighting as a successor of Mega Evolution for the children of Vaniville Town. Debuts Pokémon *X's Gengar *Mega Gengar (X's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 3 chapters